


As Bad as Ice

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Friendship, Love, M/M, Prompt: slush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair finds out that slush is as dangerous as ice and snow.  Sometimes even worse.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabble Day - due 03 Dec - slush prompt





	As Bad as Ice

Blair was driving home and there was slush everywhere. Blair knew it sounded strange, but he wondered how it sounded to Jim with his hearing. Because Blair loved listening to his tires hit the cement and slush. At least it wasn’t like a block of ice. Slush was almost always easy to drive in. Except, for when you hit slush on top of ice. Then you would slide all over the place. No, Blair knew well enough to not speed and drive very carefully. 

When he got home, his car was so dirty, it wasn’t even funny. Slush also made your car look like it needed a bath badly. 

Blair parked and got out of the car. He started to walk and his legs went out from under him and fell right on to the pavement next to his car. _This is going to hurt tomorrow._

Jim called out from the balcony. “Chief, stay put. I’m coming.”

Blair decided he would talk to himself. “Oh great, I have Jim in blessed protector mode. Just what I needed tonight.”

Jim leaned over Blair’s cold body and said, “Did you hit your head?”

“No, I hit my ass. With all the padding, I’m safe. Help me up, you big lug.”

“Chief, I wanna look in your eyes.”

“You’re such a romantic, Jim.”

“Very funny. I’m serious.”

“Jim, I didn’t hit my head. There is nothing to see. My ass however needs a few looks to make sure I’m not broken.”

“Come on, let’s get upstairs. It’s cold and I told you slush is big time slippery.”

“You did, Jim. Thank you for warning me. Too bad I didn’t listen. My butt is aching and not for good reasons.”

Jim threw back his head and let out a bark of laughter. “Good one, Chief.”

“Let’s get upstairs and you can warm me up and feed me dinner.”

“You got it, Blair.”


End file.
